Kino
Kino (キノ, Kino) is the main character of Kino's Journey. Kino is a girl, though her traveling clothes and demeanor encourage the people she encounters to assume she's a boy. She is a composed, stoic, and precocious teenager who travels with her motorrad, Hermes, encountering all manner of eccentric people and cultures along the way. Yet the world is as dangerous as it is beautiful, and Kino is often confronted by the uglier aspects of human nature. All that keeps her going is her quick wit, the pistol at her side, and a steadfast rule to stay in a country for no longer than three days and two nights. She is available only as a sub character in Dengeki Bunko: Crossing Void. Overview A teenager who travels with her talking motorcycle called Hermes. She is endowed with good judgement, keen observation, and the ability to use any weapon with precision. Hot meals and warm beds are her favorite things. Journal Voice Line Lv. 2 affinity required * Nice move! -- Cover Lv. 4 affinity required * It's tricky... looks like this won't be easy. -- Cover Lv. 6 affinity required Lv. 8 affinity required Lv. 10 affinity required Quote Lv. 1 affinity required * I sometimes wonder if I'm really just a terrible person. Sometimes I feel like I am. Sometimes, it actually makes sense that I am. Because I can't change things; or worse - I tell myself I can't, so I don't. But whenever I get like that - feeling terrible, I mean - everything else - the world, the people I meet - it all becomes incredibly beautiful to me. I fall in love with it. That's why I keep traveling - because I want to experience more. Because sometimes, I get to see some good. Maybe even do some good. Still, I know if I keep on moving, I'll always see more sadness, more tragedy - experience more sadness and tragedy. It doesn't mean I'm going to stop traveling. I love traveling, and even though I see so much death - even though I have to - I want to keep doing it. And... I can stop anytime. So I keep going... You see? -- Kino's Journey Vol. 1: 13 * Sometimes you should show off what you've got. If you don't, you'll lose it without knowing. -- Kino's Journey Vol. 1: 47 * I think this contest should be for fun, not for killing. -- Kino's Journey Vol. 1: 57 Lv. 3 affinity required * Don't hesitate when shooting an object. Be it an edible animal or not. Always put your own survival as the top priority, not other creatures... Because a dead man can't do anything. -- Kino's Journey Vol. 2: 68 * When 10 people determine they want to make a difference, chances are only one of them will succeed, or even less. -- Kino's Journey Vol. 2: 69 Lv. 5 affinity required *''What travelers need the most is something that will help them when they are struggling. That is luck. '' -- Kino's Journey Vol. 2: 88 *''I was just trying to figure out what to do if a sword comes from my right side. Should I first disarm the enemy by attacking his hand, and then buttock him, or disable him by grasping his hands, or step back and kick off his waist to dodge his attack and elbow him aside? '' -- Kino's Journey Vol. 3: 13 Lv. 7 affinity required Lv. 9 affinity required Sub • Ally Support Skills Crossing Skills Awaken Talent As a sub character, Kino doesn't have an exclusive talent. Stats Cheering Gallery Kino-sub.jpeg|Kino (Sub) Category:Sub Characters Category:Characters